A New Life to Experience
by Banana1
Summary: Babe has told Bianca about Miranda and it shows Babe new life when her biggest secret comes out. And her new romance that blossoms with Jamie. Third chapter up please R and R
1. Babe gives Bianca the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own All My Children or it characters.

Story: This has spoilers in it for September, so just to warn you about that. Anyway Babe decided it time to reveal to a shocked Pine Valley that she gave birth to a boy and has had Miranda all along.

Pairing: Babe and Jamie

Babe's blue eyes glimmer from the tears streaming down her face, she was staring down at the innocent face of Bess—no she stop herself this was Miranda. A new face came into Babe's mind, the face of her deceased baby boy. She couldn't hold onto her son by keeping Miranda for herself. Babe knew what it was like to have the pain of losing a child; it was as if someone went into her soul ripping out half of it leaving her unbalanced. Sometimes late at night when she was rocking Miranda she would imagine her as the little boy that she had lost. But it was time, time to put Miranda back in the arms of her true mother. Babe wipes away her tears and gave Miranda one last smile before she walk into where Bianca was waiting.

Bianca look over at Babe with her trusting eyes, "Well Babe, at least you now know Bess will be safe even if you had to go through hell with JR." Babe took one more look at this version of Bianca for she knew in a few minutes this Bianca would be gone. The before Bianca who had fought tooth and nail to protect Babe and Bess from JR and pretty much the whole world. The before Bianca who had accepted Babe quick marriage to JR with genuine kindness; who went through pregnancy with Babe. The before Bianca who Babe could talk girl stuff with, laugh with, cry with, even share her soul with. That would all soon be gone and Babe began softly weeping again morning the closest truest best friendship she ever had. Bianca gave her a loving smile and hug her, Babe tears were coming harder now, "Hey now stop crying sweetie, things will get better I promise you." Bianca led Babe over to the couch and gave her a handkerchief, "I want you to know something, you are a bright, kind, and loving individual. Who deserves a man who will love you for all your faults and I know you really wanted JR to be that man. But your Prince Charming is waiting for you out there in the world and you just have to let him find you."

"I don't deserve a Prince Charming after what I've done" Babe choke on her words as the tears freely fell she didn't try stopping them or wiping them away.

"You are only guilty of loving a man who wasn't deserving of you. Yes you have done some un-honorable things, but you have risen above them. Babe do not let JR hatred make you think you are undeserving because then you will be playing right into his hands. I know things are horrible right now and JR will still fight you for custody, but if he wants to fight dirty we will too. I want you to know Babe that I will always be here to help you any way I can. Don't worry about a thing you will always have me to help you."

Babe couldn't take it anymore, the guilt was begging for releasing, "No you won't Bianca there is something very important I must tell you and it can't wait a moment longer! Sorry I didn't mean to snap, it just been a long day." The handkerchief finally finding Babe's face sponging up the dampness of her grief. "But what I have to say will not wait a moment longer. Here why don't you take Bess and I will tell you what I should have told you months ago." Babe took one more glance of Miranda giving her a gentle hug and whispering I love you to Miranda in her mind before handling her over. Getting off the couch she started pacing the floor a few moments searching for a proper beginning to her complicated story. Taking a few deep breaths she turns to finally face Bianca eye to eye. Slowly sitting back down Babe clear her throat, "I won't start at the beginning because you already know that. Rather I'm going to reinvent the beginning, you know all my dealings with Paul Kramer?" Bianca nodded her head in confirmation, "Well when I was pregnant I didn't know who the father of my baby was and I had to have it be JR so-- I blackmail Paul to make sure what ever happen to make sure the DNA test pointed to JR as the biological father of my child."

Bianca's expression didn't falter from that of comforting, "You did what you thought was best for Bess, I did the same thing for Miranda."

Babe shook her head, "No Bianca what you did for love I did for selfish gain. I wanted JR and if my baby got in the way of me keeping him then they just had to change to my plan. The thing is Paul never told me the name of my baby father, he simply said I wanted JR so I got JR. To this day I still don't know who the father is, it could be JR but it could also be Jamie. Though now I pray that the rightful father of my baby is Jamie."

Bianca look down at Miranda, "Well Babe you have to get another DNA test, if Jamie is Bess's father then JR has no grounds for custody. You should order one right now, I'm sure Joe wouldn't mind testing Bess again."

"No Bianca that won't be possible because this isn't Bess."

A confuse look came into Bianca's almond eyes, "Babe of course she Bess--"

Babe raised her voice, "Listen to me Bianca, after you gave birth to Miranda I felt a pain in my stomach. I knew we both needed medical attention so I did something stupid. Instead of calling someone like David or 911 I called Paul Kramer and he the reason the helicopter crash happened. He the reason you lost Miranda and I help him take her from you." The tears were coming for a second appearance, Babe attack them with the handkerchief.

With her free hand Bianca hug Babe again, "No sweetie don't ever think like that, that crash was never your fault. Now put that thought out of your mind, I wouldn't even have those few moments I had with Miranda if you hadn't been there to deliver her. I owe you so much."

Babe took hold of Bianca's arms, "No Bianca you deserve the truth and just like everything else about me I have been selfishly keeping that from you as well. Please let me continue my story," Bianca shut her mouth allowing Babe to continue. "What only my mother, father, Paul, and now you know is that I gave birth to a baby boy not a girl." Bianca's eyes widen in shock, but she said nothing, "I passed out after delivery and woke up very groggy we were outside and Paul had told me my son had died. I got up to find my baby but I was so weak I fell back down again."

Bianca nodded, "You had a horrible infection we almost loss you."

"Yes those were horrible moments, but when I got better JR starts telling me we have a little girl. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that something was wrong but I accepted the baby placed in front of me. But I kept having dreams that didn't fit; I could hear a little boy voice crying out for me. Each time I would wake up in a cold sweat and rush into the baby room to find her still there. Finally a few months ago it came back to me when I went to the crash site. Everything flashing in my head like a high speed trailer: my delivery, my beautiful baby boy, and then the most horrible moment in my life when Paul telling me that my perfect baby boy was permanently gone. And I fell on the ground and wept until I was dry and could produce no more tears. And then it dawn on me how I had a baby girl, see out of fear of JR and Adam, Paul did something beyond horrible and I can't condemn him. Because I did the same thing only I did it for slightly different fear. Though my fear was of losing JR and my life with him, Paul was just worried about what harm would be done to him."

Bianca agree but with a different change in her voice then before, "We both know him to be a coward and a slimly excuse for a human being."

"Do you remember when you thought Miranda was Bess and you took her from the hospital?"

"Yes, I remember it clearly Babe." Babe could see that Bianca was starting to put things together in her mind and the new coldness couldn't escape her voice.

"Well you didn't take my baby since he was wash away in the flood; no Paul gave JR and Adam the only remaining baby around. He gave them--"

"Miranda" the single name gave Bianca's voice a new found texture; she sat still for a long pause.

When Babe could no longer stand the silence she spoke, "You knew right away in the hospital that she was yours and you simply were taking your daughter home to meet her grandmother. I know that a trillion apologizes for my selfish act can not give you back the months with your daughter that I stole from you. I told myself that I kept her from living the life of being the product of rape, I kept her to replace my deceased beautiful baby boy, but mostly I kept her for a man who wanted to destroy me."

Bianca broke her meditation state, "And if JR hadn't shown his true colors?"

Babe answer truthfully, "I would not have told you the truth."

Anger flash deep in Bianca's eyes in a flash she slap Babe hard across the face with her free hand. "After everything I did for you, you were keeping my daughter from me! My daughter Babe! MY DAUGHTER! Mirada doesn't suddenly become yours with the wave of a magic wand." At the loud noise of Bianca voice, Miranda started to cry, Bianca took her into the other room to put her down. A few minutes later she came back not losing her steam, "I was rape to conceive her; I didn't get to conceive her out of love, but out of fear and pain. I was the one who had to go through the agonizing choice to keep her or abortion. Do you know I almost had an abortion, that would have ruin your little plan to snag JR wouldn't it? No fall back baby to cover for you losing your son, he better off then having a selfish slut like you for a mother!"

Babe was crying again, "Bianca I know you are upset--"

Bianca didn't let her finish "I felt her growing inside of me and I had to keep her a secret. Did you know that secret killed me inside each day? I wanted to go up to the roof and shout I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mother, I am so happy about this child growing inside of me. But I wasn't allowed that! No, I wasn't allowed a doting husband taking care of me; Michael told me he was going to take Miranda as soon as she was born right before he try to rape me again!" Bianca stop for a second her, the moments before she killed Michael were still a painful memory for her to digest. She began again with deep pain wallowing in her strain voice, "And I wasn't allowed a loving mother, who gave me all kinds of advice about my pregnancy because my mother couldn't handle me carrying Miranda because it took her right back to her own rape pregnancy."

"I know this and I am so sorry Bianca you have to believe me." Babe was pleading to be heard, but Bianca rage was thundering out all sounds of remorse.

"After you figure out that you had Miranda you saw how much I missed her and still you kept your mouth shut. You let me hold her, feed her, change her, and then you name me Godmother of my own daughter! All the times I told you how I missed her and cry on your shoulder out of grief, you just lied to my face keeping me in the dark to further your gold digging scheme. I will never forgive you for this as long as I live!" Bianca began to get her things in order to leave.

"Bianca please!" Babe grab Bianca's arm to stop her.

Bianca flew out of Babe's grip, "Don't you ever touch me! You betray me far worse then you ever betray JR or Jamie, now I am getting Miranda and we are going home."

Babe follow Bianca into the room where Miranda lay playing with her toys. Started Bianca found everything but the basics of Miranda things were already pack up for departure. Babe came up behind the speechless Bianca, "I knew you would want to leave right away so I pack everything up for you. I also put a car seat in your car while you were getting the tea ready."

Bianca turn around, "Is this suppose to make me forgive you since you made it easier for me to take Miranda home with me."

Calmly with her face dry of tears Babe shook her head, "No, I did it because it was time for Miranda to go back to her real life." Bianca said nothing, but pack up Miranda's remaining items and went to pick up her daughter. "I take those things out to your car for you, so you don't have to put Miranda down." Again Bianca said nothing as she watch Babe collect all of Miranda things and head to Bianca's car. Bianca follow suit still utter not a single word as Babe loaded her trunk. Nothing was spoken between them as Bianca firmly secure Miranda in her car seat. As Bianca put on her seatbelt into it holder with a click, she drew a breath of air letting herself calm from her anger.

"Listen to these words Babe for they will be the last kind words you hear me tell you. I am sorry for your loss of your son; every child is innocent and deserves a chance at life. Also I want to thank you for keeping Miranda safe, taking good care of her, and for finally telling me the truth. Now that I have utter these words you will hear nothing repeated like this from me again, goodbye Babe." Bianca started the car and put it into gear.

Babe moved to get out of her way, but then changed her mind as she approach Bianca's window, "Goodbye Bianca you were my best friend I could ask for even if I wasn't to you. Now I will get out of your way." Babe move to the left as Bianca's foot hit the peddle sending the car out into the street. Taking Bianca and Miranda back to the life that they deserve and to be out of Babe's life forever.


	2. Babe Confesses to Jamie

Well I hope you all liked my first chapter, now that Babe has encountered a very angry Bianca. I decided to give Babe a wee break from people attacking her for her mistake, so I decided the next person who finds out will be Jamie.

Author Note: Oh yeah after JR and Babe marriage fell apart, Krystal and Babe moved into Tad's house. A judge allows Babe to have Miranda (also known as Bess) only when someone is watching her. Explaining why Babe and Bianca were alone with the baby, Bianca was sort of babysitting Babe.

Babe sat in the dark of Tad living room letting her sadness consume her; she had lost both Miranda and Bianca, two of the most important people in her life. But least she thought there was a sliver lining to all this pain, at least now Miranda was rightfully reunited with her mother. Babe knew Bianca would want retribution for her daughter being stolen from her and Babe knew the hammer would almost certainly strike her the hardest. A car pull up to the driveway with three people getting out, Tad protectively put his arms around Jamie to help him to the door. Krystal was carrying Jamie's bag as she follows Tad and Jamie to the house.

Jamie look healthy but pale, he appear as if he had aged five years as if his soul had been beaten. But his eyes still held their boyhood spirit, "Dad, I can walk into the house by myself."

"You just got out of the hospital from a stab wound to the gut kiddo. And besides I'm your old man, dads are allowed to be protective of their sons it comes in the job description."

Krystal spoke up, "You lucky to have such a great Daddy Jamie, I've never seen a father and son as close as you two."

"Yeah listen to what Krystal said, you are blessed to just share half my awesome genes." Tad opens the front door ushering Jamie inside, "Geez it sure is dark in here, let me just turn on the light switch here."

Right away they all notice the quiet state that Babe was in Krystal drop the bag going straight to her daughter. "Babe honey what is it darling? Babe talk to me, what happen that makes you look like your puppy just got run over." Babe lifted her head to look her mother in the eye showing the bruise that was now visible on her right cheek. "Oh good lord, honey what happen? Was it JR? Did he hit you and take Bess; if he did I kill him!"

Babe shook her head, "No Mama it wasn't JR, I finally did the right thing for Bianca and her baby, Mama."

Tad spoke up, "Babe I think you are confused Bianca's baby died in the crash Bess is the one who survived."

Krystal stood up, "Actually Tad there something I have to tell you, but I think it best that I tell you in private. Why don't we go for a walk and let these two have a good long talk as well." Tad gave a worried look at Jamie who was now leaning against the wall. "Jamie will be fine Babe will take good care of him, now come on I think it time for the truth to come out on all parts. So come on we won't go far, it time I told you the truth."

"Go on Dad I will be fine, I want to hear what Babe has to say" said Jamie. After making sure Jamie was comfortable in a plush chair Tad finally allow himself to be lead away. "So what is it that you have to tell me?" Jamie asked Babe with his eyes filled with an innocent questioning.

Babe sat herself on the table directly in front of Jamie's chair "I've been lying to you all this time about everything and I am so sorry that I betray you like this when you have been so good to me. Do you remember when Dr. Martin did a DNA test on my baby to see if JR or you were the father?"

Jamie nodded his head, "Sure the test proved that Bess belong to JR biologically."

Babe shook her head, "No, Jamie the test said JR because I wanted it to say JR. I blackmailed Paul Kramer with our marriage to fix the test result. I still don't know who the rightful father of my baby is; Paul never told me the truth." A look of disappointment show through Jamie's eyes, "After Bianca's delivery and with my baby on the way I called Paul for help. I will never forgive myself for that mistake till the day I die."

Jamie kindly wiping away the tears creeping down Babe's cheeks, "You shouldn't blame yourself for things you had no control over."

"But, I should have call David or 911, but at least Paul got there in time to help me deliver my son. I had a baby boy Jamie and he was the most beautiful baby boy the world has ever seen."

"I don't understand, Babe how could you have a boy?"

Babe swallow, "Paul lied about what baby went into the water. He was afraid of what Adam and JR would do to him, so to save his own skin he gave them Miranda. And even though I hate him for this action, I can't hold it against him because I did the same thing. When I realized that Bess was really Miranda and my baby boy was the one that died. I didn't give Miranda right back to Bianca like I should have, I kept a mother and daughter apart to keep a man who didn't even want me. Now that you know the truth I know you will be like Bianca and never want to see me ever again." Babe began to cry again mourning the lost of Jamie's friendship and his trust in her. But then Jamie did something she didn't expect he reach over taking her in his arms and hugged her gently. Babe released all her grief over what happen in the last few months. The death of her son, the loss of JR's love, the loss of Miranda, and the loss of Bianca and Babe's friendship, she cried till her body became weak from the exhaustion of grief.

Almost in a whisper Jamie voice asks, "How do you feel now?"

In the same near whisper Babe answer Jamie's question, "Better," she rose from his body noticing Jamie slight wince of pain. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"Because my slight pain in nothing compare to the deep pain consuming you right now. Now we better take care of that bruise, was it Bianca who hit you?"

Babe nodded her blonde head, "She was so angry when she found out what I had done that she slapped me. I deserved it keeping Miranda from her all those months letting a creep like JR become obsess with that little angel."

"Yeah well who wouldn't, she has the same great heart that Bianca does" Jamie was trying to push himself up with great difficulty. Stopping him Babe put Jamie's arm around her neck pulling him up. "Thanks at the rate I was going we would have been in the living room all week."

Babe laugh for the first time in months at she steer Jamie in the direction of the kitchen, but her voice soon turn serious, "Why are you being so good to me after everything I did to you?"

Jamie halts turning to her, "Because you need a friend right now." Babe reply with a weak smile because the words thank you could not escape her throat. Starting walking again they reach the kitchen after a few more winces of pain from Jamie. "Lets get some ice on that bruise," grabbing a plastic bag from one of the drawers and seizing a clothe towel Jamie hobble over to the refrigerator. Opening the top part he began taking large handful of ice throwing them into the plastic bag. When he was done Jamie wrap the bag in the towel and press it against Babe's cheek. "There that should make the swelling go down, you know what always makes me feel better?" Babe shook her head not knowing the answer as she walk over and sat down at the table. "It is pretty childish, but I don't care when I am feeling real down I like to have a cup of hot chocolate."

"With lots of marshmallows I hope?" Babe asks as she flashes Jamie a genuine smile.

"Oh there no other way to drink hot chocolate in my book," Jamie picked from the stove but he couldn't keep the pot steady as he try filling it with water.

Babe jump up from her chair to take the kettle from Jamie, "Here I can do that, you just point me in the direction of where everything is." Stubbornly not wanting to show weakness Jamie began to tighten his grip on the kettle. "Jamie you just took care of me let me return the favor, please let me do this." Looking softly into his eyes as she released the kettle from his hand, "Hey Jamie how about you take my seat at the table over there as I gather everything up?"

Jamie nodded as he slowly staggering over to the chair Babe had just vacated. "The hot chocolate mix is in the second cupboard from the fridge and the marshmallow should be in there as well."

Taking the kettle Babe fill it till it was full placing it on the stove and turning on the burner. Fortunately she had been at Tad's house enough times to know where the cups and spoons were. Babe soon collected everything she needed to make two hot chocolates, so she sat down across from Jamie to wait for the water. "You look like you have something you want to get off your chest" she said giving him a pat on his knee.

Jamie thought a second before he answer, "When you were pregnant with your son did you think there was a chance he could have been mine?"

Calmly Babe reply, "Everyday since I found out he was in my tummy."

"Would you have been happy if he had been mine?" Babe saw the need for this knowledge in Jamie's eyes.

She could lie to him, but she knew he would see the truth hidden in her eyes. So Babe chose to respect Jamie's intelligence and be honest with him. "Back then I do not think I would have been; I was so wrapped up in my fake world with JR that I couldn't see straight. But now that my rainbow glasses have been removed I would have been honor to have my son be yours as well."

"Did you ever name him?"

That question caught Babe off guard, "What do you mean?"

"Well I know you had Miranda for so long, but when you remember your son did you ever give him a name?"

"No."

Jamie spoke carefully not wanting to step on her dead child memory, "Well everyone should have a name, it gives us are individual. With a name we're not just a nameless face, we have an identity something that is ours alone."

"I never thought of it that way, but you do have a point," said Babe.

"Well when you were pregnant did you think of any boys names as well as girls?"

"Sure I liked a few names, but JR and I had it in our head that we were having a girl name Bess that I sort of forgot that it could be a boy."

"Well what were the names you liked?" Before Babe could answer she was cut off by the whistle of the boiling kettle. Babe ran to turn off the stove, moving the hot kettle to pour into cups mixing the powder coco mix into a rich brown.

"How many marshmallows do you want?" She ask Jamie as she twirl the hot liquid in the green cups into something drinkable.

"As many as you can fit in the cup without overflowing, actually overflowing is very welcome."

Babe laugh loudly, she could always laugh so easily with Jamie, "That exactly how I like it as well."

"Well it should be outlaw that people drink coco any other way." Jamie liked bringing a smile to Babe's face; he had seen the pain she had gone through in the last few weeks. "Hey can we drink this in the living room; I kinda wanna lie back down on the couch."

"Of course you have had a big day, you need your rest. Your Daddy will skin me alive if I let you push yourself too hard after just getting out of the hospital." After putting the cups in the living room Babe came back to the kitchen for Jamie. She gently put Jamie's arm around her neck again carefully maneuvering him back to the living room. She help him lie down on the couch which was difficult since Jamie was much bigger then Babe. Jamie's weight forcing them both to land roughly onto the couch, Babe could hear the distinct sound of a painful groan escaping Jamie's lips. Panic thought fill her mind of stitches rupturing and Jamie bleeding out. "Jamie are you ok?"

"Yeah my stitches are just a little tender."

"Here let me take a look at them?" Without waiting for an answer Babe began pulling up Jamie t-shirt to check his bandage underneath. Her fingers gently brushing up against his stomach as she brought his shirt up for examination. Even though Babe was worried about Jamie's health, she couldn't deny that the contact of their skin together didn't make her skin buzz with electric current. Inspecting the bandage Babe was relived to find that luckily it didn't seem to be leaking any blood. But Babe didn't want to take any chances, "Well I don't see any blood but how about we go back to the hospital just to be sure?"

"No I just got back from there, I am not going back. Look if you really want to give me a checkup why don't you just call David."

Babe reach for the phone, "That is a great idea Jamie, I call him right now."

Worry blew across Jamie's face, "What no Babe I was only joking, I'm fine just sore. I just need a nap to feel better besides I can't go to the hospital or call David every time something goes wrong."

But Babe was already dialing the number and when Jamie grasp for the phone she simply maneuver out of his reach. "Hi David its Babe, oh it is good to hear your voice too. Look could you come over and check Jamie's stitches over just to be on the safe side? You can," Babe gave Jamie a thumbs up sign, "Yeah we're at his Daddy's place, you'll be over in ten. That sound great thank, bye-bye now."

Switching off the phone Babe gave Jamie a big smile, "You're evil you know that, I'm fine nothing is the matter with me. See I will prove it to you; I will stand up on my own. Here I go standing," Jamie was having difficulty getting into a sitting position, his face was red and his breathing was irregular.

"So weren't you going to prove something to me?" she ask giggling at his stubbornness to accept he needed help.

"Fine I guess it would not hurt it David looked me over. Hey it's is four o'clock it's time for me to take my medication, it is in my bag could you get it for me? It is in the outside pocket, it is the big container the small one is to help me sleep."

"Sure," Babe reach into Jamie's bag pulling out a container of pink pills. Carefully reading the directions to make sure he got the right amount Babe hand over one pink pill.

"Thanks Florence Nightingale," Jamie pop the pill in his mouth taking a big gulp of coco to wash it down. "Ah there nothing like taking your medication with hot coco."

"Good thing there no alcohol in there, it says here that mixing alcohol with these pills is dangerous when driving heavy equipment," said Babe as she read off the bottle.

"Yeah good thing I got turn down for that forklift job," Jamie said as he took another drink of his coco.

"Yeah you can never be too careful with the way you drive," Babe said teasing him on.

"Hey I am a great driver ask anyone," challenge Jamie.

The doorbell rung, "Oh that must be David and I will ask people about your skills behind the wheel unless have frighten everyone into silence." Babe laugh as she went for the door, Jamie always made her feel better. He could take any horrible situation and always scare away all the bad stuff for her.

"Well you will have to protect me from David, I'm worried he won't keep my insides on the inside," complain Jamie. Even with JR showing his true colors and both men wanting to protect Babe, they still hadn't stop despising one another.

"Oh be quiet you big baby it not like he's going to--," Babe open the door to find JR giving her a horribly sweetly smile, "hurt you."


	3. Babe Encounters JR

I want to thank everyone for commenting on my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

YellyBelly: I want to thank you for reminding me how I get carried away with past and present tense. But please bear with me if I do it again, I do promise to look over my story closely before I post. And you are right about Jamie being too forgiving; he should be more upset with how Bianca and he were treated by Babe. And I have decided that is only because Jamie is tired and because he sees that Babe is upset, so he holds off on scolding her. Besides to tell the truth I just didn't want to write another confrontation at that moment. So I gave both Babe and myself a somewhat fluffy happy chapter to take a break.

Babe stood frozen in a state of shock, there stood her soon to be ex husband looking like the Grinch about to steal Christmas. JR held his head high watching Babe with coldness in his eyes, "Honey I'm home," mock JR. Breaking out of her shock coma, Babe try shutting the door, but JR was too quick for her. Using his superior strength over Babe, JR force his body against the door making his way into the house, "What no kiss hello for your loving husband?"

"Little hypocritical to be calling yourself loving don't you think JR?" asking Jamie from his place on the couch.

"Oh look the gimp is trying to insult me how cute," ridicule JR as he playful ruffle up Jamie's light brunette hair.

Leaving the door open Babe follow two steps behind JR, "What do you want JR?"

"Why my daughter of course, I have a court order with me," JR thrust some papers into Babe's hands, "simply saying you have to hand her over to me immediately."

Babe smile, she was looking forward to seeing his face when he found out he no longer had power over her. "Bess isn't here JR, she went home with her mother, so if you would please leave."

"What do you mean Bess is not here? Is big Mama hiding my daughter in a trailer park somewhere?"

"I think calling Erica Kane's penthouse a trailer park is insulting don't you agree Jamie?" Babe love teasing JR, to watch him squirm under her own personal joke. Jamie try to catch her eye, he knew it unwise to poke at the sleeping bear that was JR's anger. Jamie knew JR better than anyone and he knew that JR had only tap into his hate for Babe. Once JR finds out the truth, his angry against Babe will explode when he finds out he has been made a fool once more by Babe. Jamie knew volcano JR would soon erupt taking all innocents in his path and destroying everything that stood in his way.

"You let Bess's craze dyke godmother take her to see her mother the drunk?"

"You better watch your mouth JR!" Anger was rising in Jamie; Bianca certainly didn't deserve the harsh insults that JR appeared to save just for her.

"What is it little brother, are they not giving you enough pats on the head for trying to intimate me with empty threats?" JR gave Jamie a smirk as he talk to Jamie in a baby voice.

"When are you going to run out of enough people to insults to make yourself feel all powerful?" question Babe as she stood down JR. She loathe this man in front of her, JR had become the spiting image of his heartless father. Babe began dialing David's cell phone number trying to find out what was taking him so long.

"What are you warning Binks, that I'm coming to get Bess?"

"No actually my father, he was coming over to check Jamie's stitches before you barge in with your orders and insults."

JR snigger, "Your beloved father is fine, he probably off buying illegal drugs on sale."

Babe shook her head in disgust, "You must really like to hear yourself talk, I never seen someone so in love with all his own hot air before."

Jamie softly laugh as he pull himself into a sitting position, JR fire back, "That because I am the only one interesting in this room."

"Boy am I glad Bess isn't yours," the look on Jamie's face show he wish to take his words back instantly.

"What was that Jamie?" JR question as he whip his head around to face his brother.

But it was Babe who spoke up, "That right JR, you're not Bess's real father."

"What!" JR eyes were boiling with hot red anger; Jamie fear Babe was pushing him too fast.

"You think you have all this power, pushing me around. Well that all about to change. You remember Paul Kramer don't you darling?" it was now Babe turn to have the power and she was getting drunk off of it.

"Yeah he was another gullible idiot that you suck in with your trashy magic show of love. But what does he have to do with Bess?" JR was losing control of his anger, Jamie silently praying for his Dad to come home or even for David to arrive.

"Well when we took that little paternity test on my baby. The only reason why the results came back in your favor was because I got Paul to switch the results."

"Are you telling me Jamie is the father of Bess?"

"No, I'm telling you Jamie is the father of my son," Babe saw the shock look on JR's face. "You heard me right. I had a little baby boy, but he died in the helicopter crash that night. Paul was such a coward that he gave you Miranda to save his own skin."

"Why don't we all just calm down," Jamie knew things were about to get ugly.

"Shut up Jamie! So you're telling me that you kept your supposed "best friend" baby just to get hold of my money."

"No, I only know about Miranda for a few months, but I only kept her to keep you happy. I don't want your money; I've never wanted your money," remaining calm Babe stands still as JR glare at her with unwelcoming eyes.

Jamie finally stood up, "JR I think it's time for you to leave."

JR turn to Jamie with fire in his eyes, "Don't tell me what to do Martin!" This was a completely new JR, one that Jamie had never seen before. His eyes were ice cold and there was an uncontrollable hate in the sound of his voice. Turning he gave his full attention back to Babe. "I find that hard to believe, you and your mother have been leeching off me for the worse part of a year."

"Well believe what you want to believe JR. But I don't have to worry about that anymore since we're getting a divorce. You don't have power over me anymore and you never will. It's time to face the music JR, game over you loss."

Jamie could see JR trembling with rage and before he could stop him JR's hands were around Babe's throat. The phone in Babe's hand fell to the floor, shattering in half, "JR get off her! Stop it you're killing her!" Jamie shouting had no affect, JR only tighten his grip on Babe, squeezing the life out of her. Jamie grab JR's arms trying by force to make him stop. "JR stop this right now!" JR release one hand long enough to strike Jamie in the gut with his elbow. Jamie let out dry moan, "Ow," was the only word he could get out as he fell to the floor.

Jamie cry of pain finally brought JR out of his trance, quickly he let go of Babe's throat and knelt beside his brother.

"Jamie I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," JR spoke softly as he put his jacket under Jamie's head. Babe was gasping for air as she gently held her throat where JR's hands had been moments before. JR uncaring of Babe's predicament, "Don't just stand there call 911!" He threw his cell phone at her and then went back to apologizing to a quiet Jamie.

Babe had only press the button nine when she saw the dark blood creeping out from under Jamie's hand. "JR..."

"Don't tell me you don't know how to use a cell phone? Or is it that you don't know the number?" Only JR's questions could serve as an insult as well.

Ignoring JR immature attempt at her intelligence, as Babe tore off her cotton sweater placing it firmly on the wound. "No you idiot, he's bleeding freely," she took JR's hand and force him to press hard on the sweater, "Now keep pressure on that." Looking down JR could see that Babe's green sweater was quickly soaking up Jamie's blood. Taking the cell once again in her hand, Babe finish dialing, "This is Babe Chandler I need an ambulance sent right away to 12870 NE Maple DR. Why? Because if they don't Jamie Martin is going to bleed to death, his stitches were ripped and he freely bleeding."

An "Oh my God," could be heard behind her head, Babe turn to see David standing in the doorway.

"David help him please," beg JR. Babe was stun, for the first time in months she saw a new JR...he was vulnerable.

Babe hung up the phone, "The ambulance is on the way, David you have to help him."

"Just give me room to work," said David as he shove JR aside, so he could inspect the damage. Shiver ran across her entire body as she saw the look of concern in David's eyes, she could see that Jamie's condition was very serious.

"What happen?" yell Tad as he enter his house with Krystal close behind. Spotting JR, "Why are you doing in my--" Tad stop his interrogation as he saw Jamie on the ground with his blood tickling out. Quickly dropping to the floor next to his son, "What happened here Babe?" Babe couldn't ignore the hardness in Tad's voice.

"JR attacked me when he found out about Miranda." Krystal put supporting arms around her daughter as she glare daggers at JR.

"I don't care about that, why is my son on the floor?" Babe could feel her mother wince; neither of them had seen Tad this angry before.

JR spoke up, "Jamie tried to stop me and I wasn't thinking clearly Tad..."

Tad stood up looking JR coldly in the face, "What...did...you...do?" he ask JR through clench teeth.

JR look scared and upset, "I wanted him off, so I hit him hard in the stomach. I didn't realize what I was doing Tad," he point at Babe, "she made me so angry."

"You want to see anger JR?" a look of fear enters JR's blue eyes. "If I lose Jamie over this little spat of yours and Babe, you will know real anger. If anything happens to my son, not even Adam himself will be able to protect you." Tad was shaking with his fury as he twists around to Babe and Krystal. "I want you two out of my house right now."

Babe usher her mother to their room, Krystal was unsteadily packing her bag. She was trying to hold back her tears, but Babe could see the pain in her mother's face. Pausing with her red pumps in her hand, Krystal sank to the floor crying softly unable to express her grief. Instantly Babe was at her mother side, "Shh Mama we've had hard times before and we always come out breathing," Babe spoke softly as she hug her mother close.

Krystal was falling apart, "How can you be strong at a time like this darling? Tad left me, Bianca is so angry, and Jamie...poor Jamie."

"Will get better," Babe's voice was stern but shaking as she stop her mother from finishing, "Jamie has to get better, he **just** has too." Babe could handle Bianca's wrath, Tad's disappointment, and JR's threats. But she could never handle losing Jamie.

He was the one person who had stood by her through all her downs and celebrated with her during all her ups. He could bring a smile to her face and a laugh to her throat when she was about to burst into a billion pieces. Jamie was her white knight in a time of darkness, her rock in a time of confusion. God had already taken her baby boy from her; he wouldn't dare take Jamie from her as well. Babe refuse to shed a tear over what was happening; she needed to be strong to face what was coming. Drying Krystal's face with the handkerchief that Bianca had given her, Babe brought Krystal to her feet. "Now we have to finish packing, I have the keys to David's cottage. We can stay there till we figure out our game plan. Can you pull yourself together now?"

Krystal gave a nod yes then stop, "Babe, I'm the Mama I am the one who should be pulling you back from an emotional breakdown."

Babe shrug, "I've cry so much over the last few weeks Mama that my tear well is in the middle of a drought. It time I grow up and take responsibilities for my choices and my actions."

Krystal open her mouth again to say something in protest, but she change her mind and turn back to her suitcase. Neither said another word as they finish packing in a heavy silence. When all zippers had been zip up, Babe and Krystal walk out into the living room with bags in tow. It was empty now, everyone had gone to the hospital with Jamie.

Picking up her discarded sweater that was still damp with Jamie's blood, Babe went into the kitchen and put her sweater into a plastic bag. How strange events can change your whole life in one day, a few hours and your life that you know is completely gone.

Babe pause in the kitchen, she could see the ghosts of her and Jamie. She could feel his warmth and his kindness to her when she didn't deserve a simple hello. He was the first person to get her to think of her son without feeling drain afterwards. Jamie could give a silver lining to any thunder storm. Babe slowly let herself walk back into the living room not wanting to leave her good memories with Jamie in the kitchen.

In the living room everything was mixed, the good was combined with the bad. It was harder to feel Jamie in here, Babe was resisting she didn't want to give him up. But Krystal was already at the door, she had already said her goodbye while Babe was in the kitchen. Babe took in one more look around as she memorizing it all into her brain, at least her memories of this place and Jamie couldn't be taken from her. After locking the front door Babe follow Krystal out, closing the door behind her with a confirming grip. Krystal walk ahead to the car with her suitcases in tow, Babe dwell a few minutes more lamenting on the life that could have been hers. She was closing a chapter on her life that she could never return to. No matter how much she wanted too. Wishing she could cut out only the bad and leave in all the Jamie parts. And in her fantasy life her son was alive and safe in her arms. A quote flash through her mind, the philosopher, Kierkegaard, once said, "The most painful state of being is remembering the future. Particularly one you can never have."

In the softest whisper Babe's voice said, "Goodbye," to her lost future of real happiness. Picking up her bags, Babe walk to the car feeling the emptiness enter her body.


End file.
